La historia de la abuela Margo
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Soy un simple viejo, pero yo conocí a una leyenda. Margo Bellyke es la más grande aventurera, se los puedo prometer, pero un día simplemente desapareció. Nunca he contado esa historia, pero a mi pequeño nieto, viva imagen de su abuela Margo, le contaré su más grande leyenda a mi ver, pues ese día no solo la perdí, si no que dio paso a que fuera inmortalizada. ¿Gustas conocerla?


"**Quiero un regalo que me de muchas emociones. Quiero llorar, reír, gritar y hacer "awww" al mismo tiempo xD. Pero no puedo :c. Entonces, que sea exótico y que no altere el maldito cannon. Preferible 3G." **

**Casi cumplo con todas las instrucciones, solo creo que me falto la última que pide tercera generación, pero hice mi bendito esfuerzo para lograr que sientas todas esas emociones al mismo tiempo, no sé si lo vaya a lograr y el suspenso me mata, pero debes saber, Noe Disaster, que me esforcé muchísimo y no fui capaz de acabarlo hasta un día después de tu cumpleaños. No es relatado por los personajes de JK, pero hace mención de ellos. Igual yo me enamore de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

.::.::.::.::.::.

_"Corrí lo más rápido posible raspando mi rostro con la maleza de esta maldita jungla. Juro que mi respiración estaba extremadamente agitada al igual que mis latidos pero por alguna razón yo sentía y veía, incluso oía, todo en cámara lenta. Las imágenes parecían procesarse con dificultad en mi cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo veía las hojas de los árboles y mis piernas que se elevaban con esfuerzo. Sentí una gota de sudor avanzar por mi mejilla que estaba sonrosada por el esfuerzo. Escuchaba el ruido de las aves que, asustadas, salían huyendo de los árboles, y notaba los ojos de algunos depredadores evaluando la situación. Yo sabía que no vendrían por mí, ya que yo ya tengo a un cazador detrás mío. Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca y los pelos de mi nuca se elevaban en una corriente eléctrica de temor. Acelere el paso acercándome a la cascada que marcaría mi suerte, no había marcha atrás, así que sin más, salte al vacío tomando la pose de clavado y hundiéndome limpiamente en el agua cristalina me atreví a inspeccionar mi alrededor..." _

-¡Abuelo! ¡Eso no es posible! No puedes simplemente saltar de cientos de metros y salir bien parado - dijo un niño de ojos marrones y cabello negro azabache. Su risa era melodiosa para el hombre que lo miraba sentado en una mecedora.

-Oh vamos Luke, ¿Cómo puedes decirle mentiroso a este pobre viejo? - dijo el anciano tocándose el corazón - me estas matando.

El niño rio con lágrimas en los ojos. Oh, como adoraba a ese vejete.

-Yo solo digo que sus historias son imposibles ¿Montar un dragón? ¿Salvar a una doncella étnica? ¿Beber del vino del Dios del vino? ¿Usar un árbol como catapulta? ¿Lanzarte desde una catarata? ¡Eso me parece imposible! - expresó el chiquillo sonriendo y causando que unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaran en su infantil rostro. El viejo sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-La historia se pone todavía mejor muchacho, pero tengo una mucho mejor, si escuchas esta historia - acerco su rostro al suyo de forma misteriosa - podrás conocer el secreto mejor guardado por mí.

-Nooo - dijo el chiquillo agrandando los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que su abuelo le decía.

-si - dijo el abuelo con un brillo especial en la mirada - la historia más secreta e inimaginable de tu abuela Margo.

El niño dejo de respirar unos segundos, emocionado.

Su abuela Margo era para él una leyenda, un mito, un rumor del viejo mundo, porque lo que contaban sobre Margo Bellyke era increíble. Había muchísimas historias rondando sobre ella entre su familia y conocidos que ya no se sabía cuáles eran reales y cuáles no, porque sencillamente podía ser la historia más absurda y aun así te parecía típico de Margo Bellyke.

Para Luke, el que alguien mencionara a su abuela era un ataque al corazón de pura emoción, porque Margo Bellyke era muchísimas cosas para él, pero por sobre todo, la abuela Margo era su héroe. Todas las historias sobre Margo Bellyke le emocionaban: Margo Bellyke, la domadora de dragones y basiliscos. Margo Bellyke, la animaga hecha un tigre dorado. Margo Bellyke, la pirata más grandiosa jamás vista. Pero ninguna historia sobre Margo Bellyke resultaba tan maravillosa si no era contada por su abuelo, porque si el abuelo Jack le contaba una historia sobre Margo, palabra de mago, era real.

El niño se acercó a su abuelo, entusiasmado por lo que estaría a punto de escuchar. El viejo le sonrió y su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos del pasado, indicando que pronto empezaría a relatar.

-Esta historia es de cuando tu abuela Margo desapareció, así que hay que situarnos hace treinta y un años, en un lugar sorprendente, en el Amazonas. En esa época yo ya estaba bien casadito con ella y me trataba como una basura a la cual amaba mucho –recordó el anciano, con nostalgia pintanda en sus viejos y cansados ojos– habíamos dejado a tu madre y a tus tíos en casa de mi suegra, fuera de peligro. Yo llevaba el cabello largo, en una coleta al igual que tu abuela, casi éramos idénticos, solo que yo tenía el cabello dorado como un galeón y Margo negro como la noche, además ella tenía grandes pestañas y un tono de piel aceitunado que… ella era muy fuerte… – el viejo hizo una pausa, pensativo – bueno, tu abuela se veía más musculosa que yo con eso de sus duros entrenamientos…

_"-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? - pregunte, algo temeroso. A pesar de que mi hermosa Margo caminaba con tal seguridad por esta jungla, yo me sentía cohibido a pesar de ese aura de entusiasmo._

_Margo volteo a verme de reojo y yo con esta sola mirada temblé como un fideo. Se detuvo en seco y me dio un golpe directamente en la boca del estómago. Lancé un grito ahogado y aguante las lágrimas._

_-Escuchame Jack, ese golpe no es ni un cuarto de lo que recibirás en esta selva. El Amazonas es como mi hermano gemelo, somos fuertes, bruscos, y no nos andamos con tonterías, pero quien tiene un recibimiento correcto con nosotros – tomo mi barbilla forzando que la mirara. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla de emociones impresionante pero supe que tres estaban dirigidas hacia mí: preocupación, fuerza, y la que siempre nos persiguió, amor – lo recibimos y lo cuidamos de todo, avisamos los peligros. Por tanto Jack Lostt, si tú no puedes aguantar, pido que te retires, porque yo busco… una aventura que contar._

_Yo me quede parado en mi lugar, terriblemente sorprendido por las palabras de mi esposa, que con tanta decisión y fuerza me lo había dicho. Yo la admiraba, era lo que me gustaría ser, y por ello también le amaba y deseaba que confiara y creyera en mí, por tanto yo dije…_

_-Voy a buscar esa aventura contigo Margo Bellyke, ya veremos lo que tu gemelo nos aguarda – Margo sonrío y chasqueo la lengua de forma aprobatoria. _

_-Perfectas palabras Jack, en ese caso, te diré que aventura buscamos – con sus manos encendió una luz, mi Margo era tan poderosa que ni siquiera usaba ya su varita, que bah, me lo presumía a cada rato, incluso me preparaba el café en la mañana de esa forma: sin varita. Sonreí de forma idiota y asentí – hay una tribu con magia antigua en el centro del Amazonas y me enseñaran a usar mi magia si ganó su respeto, o tal vez… - se quedó callada, y sinceramente ese 'Tal vez' no me fascinó mucho, por alguna razón sentí que mi Margo iba a peligrar._

_-Margo… tu… ¿Correrás muchos riesgos? – pregunte como el tímido inventor de artefactos mágicos que siempre fui desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Aún recuerdo a esos chicos de Gryffindor que siempre inventaban cosas geniales para hacer bromas y que siempre la traían contra el Slytherin de cabello negro. Oh, esos muchachos me hicieron desear ser un gran inventor, pero ahora me daba cuenta que mi 'gran logro' no serviría de nada para proteger a Margo._

_Recibí otro golpe pero ahora fue un gancho (por suerte no al hígado) que igual me dejo sin aire. Levante la vista para verla, tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Por supuesto que correré riesgos! – sus ojos se tiñeron de algo que no supe descifrar – no hay vida sin riesgos, imagínate, por ejemplo, que tú no te hubieras acercado a invitarme a Hogsmeade ese día de invierno – mi Margo rio dulcemente – solo piensa, un Ravenclaw invitando a salir a un Gryffindor, la mejor duelista, jugadora de Quidditch, el orgullo de muchos varones, ¡Tu temblabas y tus gafas rotas amenazaban con caerse! Recuerdo que lo hice porque… porque me pareciste muy valiente – abrí los ojos con sorpresa – así pues, yo tomaré este riesgo._

_Y reanudamos la marcha"_

-¿Dónde está la acción abuelo? – dijo el niño que hasta ese punto lo había tomado como una comedia, que aunque en este papel adoraba a Margo, prefería ver su poder en muestras de fuerza.

-Ay por favor, niños de hoy que ignoran los buenos detalles de las historias – refunfuño el anciano – está bien, está bien, nos saltaremos los emotivos días que nos perdimos en la jungla – Jack rodó los ojos pero luego observo a su nieto, también inevitablemente emocionado – y llegaremos a con la tribu ¡Más brutal que jamás hayas visto! – Luke dio un respingo en su lugar. –Y te encontraras con la prueba más brutal y tabu de TODAS – dijo el anciano, emocionado.

-¡Vamos abuelo! ¡Quiero oír más! – dijo el niño con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Es incluso más emocionante que la historia de nuestro héroe Harry Potter – dijo el anciano, con misterio.

-¿En serio! – dijo Luke, impactado.

-Nah, claro que no, Harry Potter es genial, pero aun así la historia de tu abuela Margo tiene estilo – Jack le guiño un ojo y se acomodó en su silla, preparado para continuar.

-Quiero escucharla abuelo… - dijo el niño esperando con impaciencia en su lugar.

- Después de avanzar por la jungla y luchar contra peligros innumerables incluyendo el temperamento terriblemente – sexy, pensó el anciano con cara de idiota enamorado – hermoso de tu abuela Margo, llegamos de la nada a una zona donde no vimos ni un árbol hasta muchísimos metros más allá, yo, como el idiota…

-Abuelo…

-Como el tonto que era en ese entonces – se corrigió el viejo recordando las amenazas de su hijo sobre decir palabras que ella, muy ingenuamente, consideraba malas – avance adentrándome en la tierra infértil…

-¡Eran arenas movedizas! –aseguro el niño, con confianza.

-Calla y escucha mocoso – dijo el viejo negando con la cabeza – al llegar allí, de la superficie de la tierra salió una red hecha de metal que me envolvió dejándome inmóvil, Margo estaba hecha una furia…

" _- ¡Suelten al empollón imprudente en este instante! – ordeno Margo rabiando de ira. Yo, más que tener miedo, estaba decepcionado, ya había echado a perder el respeto que había conseguido._

_-Odnegú tlazglë xcomar greñia oco'a – se escuchó una voz desde los arboles logrando ponerme los vellos de punta ¿Era acaso un miembro de la antigua tribu que Margo había mencionado? Margo, al instante, se giró en dirección a la voz, poniéndose en posición de pelea._

_-Margo, amor, no creo indicado que tomes de inmediato el papel de invasora – dije tenuemente, muy nervioso. _

_Haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras Margo escupió en el suelo, disgustada._

_-¿Quieres que te traduzca lo que dijo, idiota? ¡Adopto esta posición porque ellos ya me adoptaron como enemiga! – grito Margo sorprendiéndome ¿Les entendía realmente? – Hukü… Ari, Aruma Tlaxzogolea._

_Fruncí el ceño con las palabras de mi esposa._

_-¿Qué les dijiste? – pregunte intranquilo. Margo lanzo un bufido._

_-Les dije: Suelten al idiota de mi esposo – Sonreí un poco con sus palabras, oh, mi Margo era tan dulce._

_-Tlonaquí etzecen gua ocoá navïa – Margo tomo una pose más agresiva ante las palabras de la voz, por lo cual supuse que no era algo bueno._

_-Topowu, Alugä remóle, sotesa Jkac'ihu Ocoá – dijo Margo señalándome._

_-¿Y ahora que está pasando! –pregunte, confundido. Margo lanzó un gruñido de disgusto._

_-Ella dice que servirías bien para alimentar a sus cachorros, y yo le dije que su madre sirve aún mejor para eso – rodé los ojos ante las palabras de Margo, vale, yo fui imprudente al acercarme aquí, pero Margo se estaba pasando._

_-Margo, no creo que debas…_

_-Otlaty sachíui Nomü Atoka, Atoka sanze sopri'wa, Anoma soszo andoma krusön dorami setza, anjoyú yoña – dijo la voz, que a mí me pareció indignada. Margo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros._

_-Nuhu sepza daroma tozua. Ang'uaro töcczora mekma uzú… ¿Nevki tlanga nagneia? –dijo Margo de una forma que hasta cierto punto me pareció despreocupada._

_-¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunte con curiosidad. _

_-Ella dice que su madre ya no vive, y que no entiende cómo es que yo sé su lengua y tú no, yo le dije que tú eras como mi lacayo y que si podía comunicarse en nuestra lengua para que comprendas. – dijo Margo sacándome una débil risa._

_-¿Y qué te respondió? – pregunte contagiándome la despreocupación._

_-Yo respondí que será un placer comunicarme con gente valiente – dijo la mujer saliendo de entre los árboles. Pude notar al instante que era alguien importante, llevaba varios amuletos y, aunque era joven, su presencia jamás podría ser ignorada. Cabellos cafés, piel morena, ojos dorados y figura imponente, en su nariz tenia cruzado un diminuto hueso y los tatuajes de líneas rojas surcaban su rostro y sus piernas – Díganme que hacen en mis tierras – exigió la joven golpeando el piso con un bastón._

_-Bueno… - empecé a decir, sin saber cómo explicarme._

_-Vengo a que me enseñen a controlar mejor mi magia – dijo Margo, sin abandonar su pose rebelde. Yo lancé un bufido ¡Me podían matar._

_-Niña irrespetuosa ¿Qué te hace creer que te enseñaremos? –volvió a golpear el bastón y la tierra tembló._

_-Oigan ¿Y si me sacan de aquí? – dije, nervioso._

_Margo lanzó una carcajada, ignorándome._

_-Me enseñaran si paso la prueba, conozco su historia, eso hacían sus ancestros y por respeto ustedes seguirán con la tradición. – la joven tuvo un destello de duda._

_-Pueden… ¿Pueden sacarme de aquí? – repetí empezando a desesperarme."_

-En serio te encantan las charlas ¿Dónde está la acción? – dijo Luke desesperado.

El abuelo lanzó un bufido.

-¡En serio te encanta arruinar mis historias! ¿Dónde va a quedar la trama si la corto para irme a la prueba? – dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos todo enojado. El niño rodó los ojos.

-Mira viejo, solo vamos a la prueba, dime si te soltaron y punto – dijo el niño, armándose de paciencia.

-Ya bueno, mocosos estúpidos… - murmuro en anciano con enojo. Lanzó un suspiro. – La líder de la tribu le dijo a tu abuela que se negaba rotundamente a enseñarle nada y que yo sería comida para los cerdos, pero Margo se negó a irse sin su 'lacayo' por lo que le pusieron un desafío para recuperarme…

"_Miré desde el suelo la montaña donde había visto por última vez a Margo, con completa confianza._

_Las palabras de la líder retumbaban en mi cabeza: 'Subirás la gran pendiente y te adentraras en la cueva, dentro encontraras a una bestia que debes asesinar, nosotros sabemos que es un dragón, pero no uno de las especies que ustedes conocen, no, este dragón es antiguo y guarda la más ancestral de las sabidurías, hablaras con él, te someterás a su criterio y si te lo permite, te adentraras a la cueva y me traerás uno de los tesoros de este dragón, la cosa es sencilla, si no regresas en media hora fallaste y moriste en el intento, y tu lacayo será lanzado a la fosa para que lo devoren los lobos, ¿Has entendido niña?'._

_Estaba preocupado por Margo, ya habían pasado veinte minutos y ella no regresaba, simplemente no cavia en mi estado de nerviosismo. Y entonces, desde lo alto, un objeto cayo impactando contra el suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos sin saber si quiera que hacer, hasta que la líder se acercó y observo el objeto, que desde lejos yo también pude vislumbrar. _

_Era un talismán, dorado con diversos dibujos en la superficie._

_-Nada mal… - murmuro la líder. Pero de la nada varios objetos más empezaron a caer forzando a todos a correr y refugiarse. _

_Lo observe todo anonadado haciendo una lista mental: un jarrón de jade, una corona, una calavera de plata, una espada de bronce, una guadaña de plata, un buda hecho de puro rubí y un escudo con diseño griego._

_Y luego también cayó un dragón con una mujer en su lomo. ¿Mi Margo montaba al dragón?_

_-Gracias por los regalos y el aventón Josh – dijo Margo bajando del dragón._

_-¿Josh? – pregunto la líder de la tribu, incrédula._

_El dragón parecía sonreír. Su voz retumbo en la cabeza de todos._

'_Me gusta más que el título que me dio tu tátara tátara tátara tátara abuela joven Sania, esta muchacha Margo tiene ingenio para los nombres, te diré que cuenta unos chistes buenísimos y que dice muchas palabrotas de mago, me contó una historia sobre una gran guerra en el mundo mágico, sucede que un loco intenta tomar el mando y ella quería aumentar su poder para acabar con el, hace mucho que tu gente no me trae noticias'_

_Todos quedamos atónitos ante las palabras del dragón._

_-Margo… ¿domaste al dragón? – pregunte incrédulo. Margo me observo como si fuera un idiota._

_-Por supuesto que no estúpido, Josh y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, y estos tontos – señalo a la incrédula tribu – no lo han visitado en años, Joshi dice que conoció a uno de mis ancestros y que también le caía de perlas. – lanzó un carcajada pero luego quito su sonrisa. – y que ya me estaba esperando, mi familia tiene un pacto con este amigo, nos salvó la vida y creo que su sangre corre mis venas, Jack, me voy a quedar._

_Esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón, y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues entendí que Margo no bromeaba…"_

-¡Alto! ¿Estás diciendo que mi abuela Margo… se quedó a vivir con el ancestral Josh? – Dijo el niño sorprendido – y que por eso no está aquí a mi lado.

El abuelo asintió con tristeza.

-Más o menos eso Luke, me dejaron ir y me sacaron del Amazonas en el dragón, a duras penas me despedí de Margo y… y estoy aquí, lejos de quien más amo – Jack, en este punto, empezó a llorar desconsolado - ¡Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva y eso me está destruyendo!

El niño se le quedo mirando, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Abuelo… - empezó a decir mientras se acercaba al viejo.

- Podría haber intentado quedarme o llevarla conmigo, solo yo… - empezó a llorar más fuerte abrazándose a sí mismo. Luke se levantó y envolvió al anciano en sus brazos.

-Dígame abuelo, que fue lo último que le dijo la abuela Margo – el anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios resecos.

-Ella…

"_Sus fuertes brazos me abrazaron con cariño y yo empecé a llorar mostrando mi debilidad. Margo me abrazo con más fuerza._

_-Mi querido Jack, el empollón de Ravenclaw, el más maravilloso inventor y el conquistador de mi rudo corazón, prométeme que vivirás y cuidaras de nuestros mocosos, que serás valiente y presenciaras el fin de esa maldita guerra que por suerte se detuvo ante un niño pequeño pero que ambos sabemos, no será detenida por mucho tiempo, dime que vas a conocer al famoso Harry Potter y que cuando el termine con esta guerra tú le hablaras de mí, has de mí una leyenda al menos entre nuestra familia, dime que serás feliz y que no lamentaras el que yo me quede aquí, júrame, Jack Lostt, que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo porque Margo Bellyke hoy se convierte en leyenda y recuerda siempre, que esta mujer tan poderosa te ama._

_Las lágrimas dejaron de surcar mi pálido rostro y una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su lugar, haciendo lo que era la voluntad de Margo, y en cuestión de segundo salieron de mi boca las palabras que me motivarían por los próximos año._

_-Te lo prometo y lo juro Margo Bellyke, la heredera de la sangre de un dragón. Una leyenda."_

**N/A**

**Margo Bellyke y Jack Lostt en el relato tienen veintinueve años, se supone que son más o menos de la generación de los merodeadores, y si sacan la cuenta, el anciano que cuenta la historia tiene sesenta años. Esta historia no afecta la trama de JK ya que Jack se fue directo con sus hijos, pero cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Margo, terminada la guerra, fue a hablar con Harry. **

**Espero les haya gustado, y Noe, espero esta historia haya cumplido tus expectativas.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
